Ticci Toby
"Ticci" Toby Erin Rodgers is a 21 year old serial killer who went insane after being bullied for his tics and the death of his sister Lyra. He was born on the 28th of April of 1996. Occupation Boyfriend of Clockwork, serial killer, and a Slave/Minion of The Five Creepypasta Ruler's. History *2013: Tic, Tic Tic.. Toby grew up with several mental disorders, which made him hard for him to fit in. He was mostly picked on by his Tics and that lead him to do homeschooling. But that was the worst choice his family made because, after a while, his father lost himself to alcohol, drugs, and gambling. His sister, Lyra, and his mother helped him through this, but everything changed when he was 17. Toby and Lyra were going somewhere, until a car hit their car, killing Lyra in the impact. After Toby left the hospital, he started being less social, not eating, and slowly losing his memories. He then started seeing hallucinations, such as something outside the hospital, and Lyra's corpse. His mom got worried and took him to a psychiatrist to help him, but it didn't work. Something started giving him visions of his sister, and voices in his head, telling him to kill his father. He then had no choice and killed his father for revenge. After that, he lit his neighborhood on fire, due to escape the police. When he got caught in the flames, he then realizes that he wouldn't make it out alive, and he passed out. Luckily, someone saved him, and erased all of Toby's memories, making him a loyal minion. 2 weeks later, his mom was watching the news about murdered teenagers. She knew that it was Toby since there was one of the hatchets that he used on the scene. Goals Toby's goals are unknown, possibly to make a new, loving family. Relationships *Herobrine When Toby escaped from the fire he looked across and saw a young man with brown hair and blue clothes, his eyes were piercing white and were glowing, Toby passed out as Herobrine took him to the Creepypasta Dimension and erased all of his memories, he introduced himself to Toby when he woke up and asked him to join him, Toby accepted and has become a loyal member of the Creepypasta community. *Clockwork Clockwork is Ticci Toby's girlfriend. They met each over when Herobrine brought Toby into the Creepypasta dimension, Clockwork didn't seem that attached to Toby as a lover, but as a great killing partner. On Clockwork's 18th birthday Toby confessed his love to Clockwork and she accepted his feelings and have been a murderous couple ever since. *The Creepypastas Toby is often called names by some of the others, normally for his Tics, however, Sally is the only one who looks up to him. Physical Description Toby wears a pattern coloured/blue sweater, jeans, a black sweater underneath the first sweater, converse, gloves, a mouth guard, and some goggles. He has the mouth guard due to the fact that his mouth is somehow cut open, however, he can still eat normally without it hurting. Personality Ticci Toby can be a silent type sometimes, but sometimes he acts like an 11 year old, curious about what the others are doing and sometimes getting on their nerves. Powers/Skills *Numbness Ticci Toby is completely numb to pain, he cannot feel any type of pain at all, which makes it fun when his victims attack him. Type Of Villain Ticci Toby falls under Four types of Villains. Homicidal, Creepypasta Villain, Murderer and Tragic Sociopath. Theme Song "Pain" (Nightcore) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZ4U3uizSHQ Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm5eSjPTFBY Ticci Toby Quotes "Who the fuck needs a social life?! I have the voices in my head to keep me company.." Trivia *Toby sometimes gets nervous when around Sonic.exe, he finds him scary and gets frightened whenever he's around her.